Warrior
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: "Il ne voulait pas l'entendre!... Cette vérité... Il avait l'impression que si il l'entendait Nami serait morte avant même d'avoir rendu son dernier soupire." Suite à un terrible combat, Nami est entre la vie et la mort. Alors que tout l'équipage se prépare à la voir partir, Luffy est le seul à renier cette vérité...


_Paring: LuNa _

_Rating: K_

_Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi tout est à Eiichirō Oda!_

_Le BlaBla d'Alice: C'est la première fois que je poste un écrit sur un couple hétéro sur ce site... Champagne! Enfin non... Pas champagne parce que c'est une Death-fic et c'est triste les Death-fic..._

_Les paroles en italique sont celles de la chanson " En attendant la fin " de Matt Pokora._

* * *

_On se retourne vers dieu quand ça tourne mal, quand le ciel s'écroule sous nos petites étoiles. On se sent si seul... Quand le train... déraille._

Maintenant une semaine que le Sunny avait accoster sur les bord d'une île au-delà se celle des hommes poissons avec à son bord un équipage en plein deuil. Depuis maintenant 10 jours, jours pour jours Luffy le capitaine des Mugiwara veiller au côtés de sa navigatrice Nami tomber dans un coma profond suite à une grave blessure en protégeant son capitaine. Depuis se jour où Chopper avait considérait l'état de Nami comme critique, le jeune chapeau de paille n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie, restant au chevet de la rousse, attendant le moment où cette dernière ouvrirait à nouveau les yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien.

Tout le monde s'inquiéter, surtout que luffy habituellement gloutons n'avait absolument RIEN avaler depuis qu'ils avaient accosté. En silence Robin entra dans la pièce où se trouvait l'ébène elle le fixa avec un air peiner. Jamais elle n'avait vu son capitaine dans un pareil état. Bien qu'il soit vrais que quand l'un d'eux était blessé le chapeau de paille veiller à leurs côtés. Mais là, il étais dans un état tellement pitoyable que s'en étais douloureux pour tout le monde. Il hurlait, pleurait à chaud de larme, suppliant Nami d'ouvrir ces paupières. Tout le monde se demander comment il fessait pour avoir encore la force de pleurer après toute ces heures passer sans sommeil la peur au ventre que pendant son moment de faiblesse dans les bras de morphés sa belle perde la vie et lui soit ôtée à tout jamais.

L'archéologue pris avec lenteur et douceur son capitaine dans ces bras dans l'espoir de le réconforter même un peut. Mais même sa tendresse n'atteignez pas Luffy tant il était désespérer.

\- Luffy-san tu devrais aller manger ... Cook-san ta fait de la viande... Tu est sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous?...Je veillerais sur Nami si tu veux ... Dit-elle avec un sourire cachant mal son inquiétude.

**-** Je n'ai pas faim Robin... Je veux rester avec elle ... Murmura-il les larmes aux yeux et le cœur douloureux**  
\- **Luffy-san... Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça... Si jamais elle se réveille et qu'elle constate que tu n'est pas en forme elle va s'inquiéter...**  
\- **JE NE VEUX PAS LA QUITTER! Hurla t-il avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes sous le regard impuissant de son amie.

Robin n'eut d'autre que choix que de sortir puisque quoi qu'elle dise Luffy restait inconsolable. Plus elle le voyait et plus elle s'inquiétait.

Chopper leur avait dit à tous que Nami avais peut de chance de s'en sortir mais Luffy restant confiné dans l'idée que sa navigatrice allait s'en sortir tout le monde se demandais comment il risquait de réagir si la jeune fille venais à mourir...

_De la pluie dans mes yeux quand l'espoir d'étale, quand je vois maman perdre ses pétales... On s'en remet à dieu ... Sur son lit d'hôpital. Je perd l'équilibre sur mon triste manège, sous le soleil d'été je vois tomber la neige... On ne se moque plus de dieu... Quand les peines nous assiège..._

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? … Pourquoi?! Nami pourquoi tu as fais ça?... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as protéger? Tu savais très bien que tu n'avais aucune chances alors pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi si tu n'es plus près de moi? Je ne peux rien faire si tu n'es pas là!... Je t'en supplie Nami ouvre les yeux... Sourie moi juste comme avant... Je céderais à tous tes caprices! Tu auras tout se que tu voudras! ... Je t'accompagnerais même faire les boutiques si tu le demande! Alors...Alors je t'en supplie... OUVRE LES YEUX!

_Il y a des jours comme ça, où rien ne va... Enfermer dans ton maltraite. Quand les anges pleurent au bord de ta fenêtre. Il y a des jours comme ça, où rien ne vas. A s'en torturer la tète. Si l'espoir meurt... Pourra t-il renaître? Regarde-moi brûler, coincer dans la lumière, écoute-moi crier, aux portes de l'enfer, regarde-moi tomber, sans plus personne derrière... Redevenir poussière..._

\- Pitiez arrêtez ça! ... Que se soit un cauchemar! Je veux me réveiller et la voir me sourire à nouveau, me criée dessus comme elle le fait d'habitude... Nami j'ai mal, tellement mal pourquoi tu n'est pas avec moi? Je n'en peux plus de te voir dans se lit complètement blanc. Ma tête me fais mal à force de pleurer et mes yeux me brûle... Mon cœur me fais atrocement souffire ... Nami jure-moi que tu vas te réveiller! Si tu n'es plus là je ne pourrais pas continuer... Même avec les autres... Je n'en n'aurais pas la force... J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se consume un peut plus chaque minutes... J'ai beau crier, hurler, tu me m'entends pas... Nami si tu savais comme je suis impuissant. J'ai l'impression que ma vie devient un enfer... C'est pire que tout se que j'ai enduré... Je tombe et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, il n'y a plus personne pour me retenir... Si sa continu... Je vais finir par mourir...

On _s'en remet à dieu quand la roue à tournée, les amis t'oublie comme une chanson d'été, l'amour lui aussi s'endort sur ses regrets..._

\- NAMI! Hurla t-il en pleurant.

Les reste de l'équipage était réunit au complet dans le grand salon et alors que Chopper, Usopp, Brook et Franky se tenais la tète dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre les cries d'agonie de leur Capitaine, Sanji fessait les cents pas et Robin et Zoro rester assit dans le silence.

Quand Luffy se calma enfin l'équipage échangea un regard peiné. Ils savaient tous que Nami ne s'en sortirais. Mais Luffy ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et tout ça rendait les choses plus douloureuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Chopper décida de prendre les choses en main. Avec Robin et Zorro il monta à l'infirmerie. Il fallait que Luffy laisse Nami partir en paix. Arriver dans la pièce le petit rêne s'avança doucement vers l'ébène et lui pris l'épaule pour le retourner vers lui. Le regard du médecin étais froid. Il voulait clairement faire comprendre à son Capitaine que c'était la fin, que Nami ne s'en sortirais pas.

Alors bien que lui aussi voulais fondre en larme il essaya de parler de sa voix la plus poser possible. Après tout il ne pouvais pas toujours annoncer que des bonnes choses faire entendre se genre de réalité douloureux à son ami fessait partit de son rôle de médecin.

**\- **Luffy il faut que tu m'écoute...  
\- Non je ne veux pas! cria t-il en se bouchant les oreilles, les larmes dévalent ses joues.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre!... Cette vérité... Il avait l'impression que si il l'entendait Nami serait morte avant même d'avoir rendu son dernier soupire.

-Luffy écoute-nous! ça ne sert plus à rien de ne pas vouloir regarder la vérité en face! Cria le bretteur à son tour tout t'en tenant les mains de Luffy pour qu'il entende les paroles de Chooper.

**\- **Non, non, NON! Laissez-moi je ne veux pas!

**\- **Luffy... _Le petit rêne retins ses larmes. _C'est terminer! Nami va mourir et tu ne peux rien y faire! C'est finit! Hurla t-il avant de fondre en larme devant le regard désespérer de son Capitaine.

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandir alors qu'avec toute la force qu'il possédait il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son second pour accourir vers le corps de sa navigatrice.

**\- **Non! Tu ne peux pas dire ça! C'est faux! Nami m'as fait une promesse! Elle ma jurée que nous serions toujours ensemble! Elle me la jurée avant de s'évanouir dans mes bras! Elle venait tout juste de m'avouer ses sentiments! Ont à encore toute la vie devant nous alors je sais qu'elle ne mourra pas! Elle me l'as jurée! Hurla t-il en en pleurant contre le corps inerte de sa compagne.**  
**_**  
**__On se retourne vers dieu quand on descend l'échelle car l'argent c'est bien mais se n'est pas éternel. On ne fera pas long feu si on ne vole qu'avec une aile..._

\- Nami réveille-toi! Tiens ta promesse! Je renonce au One Piece pour toi! J'abandonne tout! Je renonce même à devenir le roi des pirates s'il le faut! Nami!

Il_ y a des jours comme ça, où rien ne va... Enfermer dans ton maltraite. Quand les anges pleurent au bord de ta fenêtre. Il y a des jours comme ça, où rien ne vas. A s'en torturer la tète. Si l'espoir meurt... Pourra t-il renaître? Regarde-moi brûler, coincer dans la lumière, écoute-moi crier, aux portes de l'enfer, regarde-moi tomber, sans plus personne derrière... Redevenir poussière..._

-Luffy... Murmura le petit rêne impuissant.

\- Kuso!***  
-** Nami-san... Murmura t-elle en larmes.

Alors que Zorro s'avancer pour forcer Luffy à sortir loin de tout ça un voix à peine audible prononça le nom de l'ébène qui releva la tête la même seconde.

-Nami?! Tu est réveillée? Chooper regarde elle est réveiller! J'avais raison! Regarde! _Aucune réponses ne lui parvins_. Chooper?

**\- **Luffy c'est finit... Je ne peux plus rien faire... **  
**\- Mais elle!

Le souffle court la rousse pu quand même articuler quelques mots.

\- Capitaine écoute... C'est finit... Mais ne,ne t'inquiète pas... Je serais à jamais avec toi ... Même,même si tu ne me voie pas... Même, même si tu ne m'entends pas... Je t'aime Luffy... Je t'entendais pendant, pendant tout se temps tu sais... N'abandonne pas ton rêve... Ne t'inquiète de rien... Je,je veillerais sur toi... Sur vous tous... Pour... Toujours...

Puis sur ces dernières paroles elle ferma ses paupières.

\- Non... Non... Pas ça... Nami? Nami?! …. Nami!

C'est_ la lumière ou le noir, l'amour ou la gloire, la défaite la victoire. sois tu gagne sois tu foire! On veut juste s'évader... S'enfuir de nos cauchemars. Je ne veux pas rater ma vie, rater mon train, toucher l'infinie comme si je mourrais demain! Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublie... Quand tu as des chagrins ..._

C'était la fin, Nami était belle est bien morte laissant derrière elle un pirate anéanti.

Après la mort de la rousse Luffy était resté inconsolable, se laissant mourir dans sa chambre sans adresser la parole à personnes. Il en avait voulu à Chopper de n'avoir rien fais pour retenir Nami. Bien que d'un côté il savait que le petit rêne n'y étais pour rien. C'était certes un bon médecin mais il ne pouvait pas faire des miracles...

L'ébène avais aussi pensé à se suicider, rejoindre celle qu'il avait du laisser partir contre son gré... Mais si il le fessait il doutait que Nami serait heureuse et puis il avait son rêve à réaliser. Et pas seulement le sien, celui de tout les membres de l'équipage mais aussi... Celui de celle qui étais et restera à jamais à ses yeux sa navigatrice...

_**-10 ans plus tard-**_

_Luffy disparût après être devenu le roi des pirates et personne ne le revu._

_Pendant se temps sur l'île de Cocoyashi situer sur Est-Blue une tombe avait était ériger à la mémoire de se qui fût jadis la plus grande navigatrice de Grand Line. Celle de l'équipage aux chapeaux de paille._

_Aux côté de la plaque de marbre un homme était débout un sourire bienveillant poser sur ses lèvres. Doucement il se pencha vers la tombe et la revêtit entièrement d'une immense carte représentant le monde dans son intégralité. Fière il se redressa._

_\- Tu vois chérie? Je l'ai enfin terminé... Ta carte du monde. Sa m'a pris 10 ans mais j'y suis arrivé. J'ai tenu toutes mes promesses... Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher..._

_Il embrassa la plaque de marbre._

_**\- J'ai vraiment hâte de te rejoindre.-**_

THE END

* * *

Alice: Finis!

Haru: Je peux savoir depuis quand tu fais de l'hétéro toi?

Beyond: *dégoûter* C'est horrible!

Alice: Et les accrocs du Yaoi, laissez-moi toucher à autre chose de temps en temps!

Haru: *la ligote* Tant que tu n'auras pas décider de retourner dans le monde merveilleux du Yaoi, tu ne toucheras plus à cet ordinateur!

Alice: T'as un grain Haru...


End file.
